Bellamy McIntyre
4279856-6975362652-Edwar.jpg Appearance slim_bob___strawberry_sundae_by_mist94-d5furv0.jpg 8727b32399f75c5c0484f79ce3398886.jpg 6a879b80974f3007172a5bae46f06abb.jpg edwardete.png Edward.Elric.600.1167232.jpg Edward.Elric.full.1540703.jpg 4f1614e8597f9f3364bc3df89bdbca57 (1).jpg Edward-Elric-fullmetal-alchemist-brotherhood-anime-36866291-400-477.jpg edward_elric_by_viria13-d5e36oe.jpg Behavior/Personality Bellamy is a natural-born leader, full of passion and charisma. With a natural confidence that begets influence, he takes a great deal of pride and joy in guiding others to work together to improve themselves usually in his games. Bellamy rarely passes up a good opportunity to learn something new, especially abstract concepts. This information isn't usually absorbed for any planned purpose as with dedicated studying. taurus.png Taurus Strength - Dependable - Persistent - Loyal - Patient - Generous Taurus Weakness Keywords: - Stubborn - Laziness - Possessive - Materialistic - Self-indulging Taurus and Independence: Taurus is not the one who ventures out into the unknown and leads the way, Taurus is the one that will follow the leader and strengthen and build upon the discovered, in other words, they are the one that will "dot the I's and cross the T's". This perseverance is given to them by their stubborn streak. Taurus stubborn streak is what gives their independence. They like to do things their way. They are perfectly fine with being alone, this way things get done they way they want them to be done. Taurus is not a follower, but they are not the brave one either. Taurus is perfectly independent. With their perseverance, they get things done and can do quite well for themselves. Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However, unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two fo the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see noncorporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with a spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike Chi base Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martial, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi and draining even more so than that (Concentrate) A Chi-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their Chi into one specific body part. Shūchū increases the strength of that one body part but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Shūchū is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Chi-user to see Chi and things which would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Chi objects hidden by In). This includes other people's auras and enhanced vision which is really good for finding people who use Kakusu. Sins of Voltaire Wgiphy.gif Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a straight punch of pressurized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurized air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explosion radius. A unique way of using a push blast Bellamy focus his chi for the technique on to his left hand, instead of pushing the blast outwards. He learned to keep his Chi from leaking away from his body. Horyu (Hold) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having Chi flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid, which is how chi feels on the regular. What happens is his chi at first leaks away from his palm uncontrollably but then with Horyu it holds the chi still and sucks it within Bell palm. With this Bell keeps the chi within his palm transforming this blast attack into a simple punch/jab a surging punch in which Bellamy's willpower is utilized to focus energy into and through the palms. With the lining of Destruction chi Bell can fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with his jab. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. As the palms are thrust outwards towards his foe, a surging energy wave is expelled that results in a punching force to be reckoned with. ( Bell CAN ONLY FIRE 3 SHOTS A DAY. One post charge time = fire department tow truck Two post charge time = baseball field Three post charge time = Wolf Bane Werewolf vs zombies by herooftheday-d4exr0c.jpg *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Smell *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Poison Immunity Just walking down D2 McIntyre was attacked by a vicious beast all he remembers are golden eyes and sharp teeth! User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get catgeroized with them quite often. Half-Wolf Form 1333719640_sabretooth_DA.jpg 4912826-2949948526-Sabre.jpg Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. The McIntyre that strikes Twice! Black_Origin_Threshold_Chun-Woo.jpg McIntyre's Second wind happens whenever he is placed into a death situation, he is able to gain a second chance of life which would happen once he would take a fatal blow that causes his life. This would give McIntyre a surge of natural power! In this state he would gain Supernatural means and become a one man army, The longer and more he fight's the more power he gains thus why in a near death experience. This ability allows Bellamy to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected him and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. In this state Bellamy sweat from every inch of his body which immediately evaporates from his own heat energy, creating an aura of fire around his body his heart pumping at maximum power. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin color, eruption of veins around the temples, and the eyes turning completely white, (ONCE EVERY RP FIGHT) Allies/Enemies 'Background' Crazy-ed.png|Life is just crazy man. Bellamy is slightly undersized, however, his tough childhood has granted him both a level of physical toughness, fighting skill, enabling him to hold his own against students larger and stronger than him, and a level of awareness and maturity that most of his peers he hangs around don't have. Though he's aggressive and quick to fight, he's not truly malicious. Coming out of Brick Wall Prison he is known as a teenage delinquent / street fighter with little to no positive qualities to his character. With his outburst, he was known to receive spankings in his childhood to teach him discipline. He is a stereotypical bad kid, with a bad attendance record and picks fights with other kids at school. He lives with his mother and his grandmother while attending high school. The Blonde haired Devil Saga 3 Episode 78: Sporadic Day PeakHuman System *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength 'APPROVED BY' The One and Only ~Jinsta Category:Jin's RPC/NPC Category:The Blonde Haired Devil Category:The Sporadic Adventures Category:The McIntyre's